Austin Moon
by real steven dale kimbrough Austin Monica Moon is a 15-year old aspiring singer who became a overnight sensation when uploading a video of him singing Double Take, written by Ally. He struggles to maintain and make money from his new-found stardom. He's best friends with Dez. He's portrayed by steven kimbrough nality R os s L yn Austin is outgoing and super talented, and somewhat naive, but sometimes nice. He can sing, dance, and play all sorts of instruments. Overnight, he becomes an internet sensation by singing one of Ally's songs (Double Take) in a music video directed by Dez. With his friends' help, Austin is following his dream of making it in the music business and so is Ally. Austin sings the songs that Ally writes for him. He is shown to be a slight airhead. He also seems to love stuffed animals. As well, as very calm, cool and collected, more of a fun person, who doesn't care about rules. He's also shown to be quite caring, and a quite brave person. Character History Rockers & Writers Austin takes one of Ally's songs that she wrote and sings it in a music video that Dez records. Austin convinces Ally to help him out and they make a partnership.. Kangaroos & Chaos Austin hounds Ally to write another song for him after a month long wait. When chaos strikes, Austin helps Ally and Trish to get everything back in order so he can perform his song. He gets upset when two people mistake him for a dog food guy and even mentioned that some woman wanted him to have a picture taken with her dog. Secrets & Songbooks Austin, along with Dez, read Ally's private book that she constantly tells them not to touch. He gets the wrong idea when he reads that she likes a guy who has the same characteristics as Austin. Ally and Trish trick him into thinking Ally hates guys who sweat a lot and have fake tans. Austin gets a fake tan and makes himself look like he's been sweating. After being embarrassed, he realizes Ally does not like him and he tells her that he only freaked out because he didn't want their friendship to be ruined. Zaliens & Cloud Watchers When Austin told Ally he didn't like the song she wrote for him,they decided to hang out together more.Austin teaches Ally how to have fun and Ally wrote another song for Austin.. Bloggers & Butterflies A hater,that goes by H8ter girl is posting embarrassing stuff about Austin.Later he finds out that H8ter girl doesn't hate him,but Ally.At the end, Austin rather H8ter girl ruin his career than let Ally sing and embarrass herself, so he sings the Butterfly song for her.. Tickets & Trashbags When Austin got a chance to have his song Double Take in one of Shiny Money's song, everyone got excited, but they soon realized that there is only one ticket; making everyone fighting for it. Austin realizes that they are being selfish so he brought Nelson instead. His performance was ruin when Ally, Trish ad Dez tried to apologizes to him, but he's glad they came.. Managers & Meatballs A manager tried to replace Trish as Austin manager,Ally with professional songwriters, and Dez with a famous director. At first, Austin agreed,but when he realizes that he doesn't want his dreams come true without his friend, he fired Demonica (Austin want-to be manager).. Club Owners & Quinceaneras Austin finds out that he might have a chance to perform around the world,when Trish said the big night club owner is going to be at her's quinceaneras. Meanwhile,he tried to teach Ally how to slow dance,but then accidentally broke his ankle.Later when he was about to perform,he decided not to when he sees that Ally is sad because Dallas doesn't want to dance with her;so he dances with her instead of performing(even though he might miss the chance of performing around the world).. Deejays & Demos Austin decided to put Ally's song on the radio after he heard her sing.He wanted people to know how talented Ally is but his plan backfires.He tries to help her by getting rid of her stage fright by using a technique he found on the internet,but found out it's how to get rid of hiccups instead. Austin had another plan,using Trish to pretend to be Ally.Turned out Austin knows more about Ally than Trish.. World Records & Work Wreckers Austin and Dez is going to set a record for spinning a basketball on their finger. Just when it's down to 5 minutes,Austin lose on purpose so Dez could win when Ally said them fighting is stupid. At the end, no one won, Dez lose too on purpose. Austin decided to set another record for the world oldest man.. Songwriting & Starfish Austin is going to perform at the Hot Summer Jam Contest on the beach, where he could win a chance to have his song played on the radio, but before he does he needs a hot summer jam to perform! Austin helps Ally get her fun beach juices flowing so she can write a good song for him. In this episode, Austin sings the song, Heard It on the Radio.. Soups & Stars When Ally accidentally ruin Miss Suzy's soup, the whole gang which included Austin, makes a commerial with a jingle,hopefully will help Miss Suzy gets her customers back.At the end, they uses Austin's and Ally idea for the jingle.. Burglaries & Boobytraps When Austin was just borrowing the new guitar to get it autograph by Bruno Mars,he was accused of being the mall thief.Ally,Trish,and Dez help clear his name.Austin caught the theif by hiding in the piano and knock the theif out. Relationships Ally Dawson Austin and Ally are just friends for now, but their relationship may grow into something more because of the constant caring actions for each other. Ally is also Austin's songwriter/partner.. (See Auslly) Dez Dez is Austin's best friend and director of his music videos. Dez and Austin are really close friends and they hang out with each other a lot.. (See Daustin) They appear to have been friends the longest on the show. Trish De La Rosa Trish is Austin's manager and they haven't been seen hanging around each other much, though they sometimes interact with each other. Austin takes the blame of messing up Face Puncher's jacket so Trish doesn't get her face punched by Face Puncher.. (See Traustin) Family Mike Moon It is unknown where his relationship stands with his dad. Austin's dad had told him that he has a bazillion to one chance to make it in the music business, and Austin wants to prove him wrong. It is unknown if Austin's parents are divorced or together.. Mimi Moon It is also unknown where his relationship stands with his mom. She isn't mentioned or seen but will appear in Successes and Setbacks.. Trivia *Austin's middle name is Monica. *He likes all sorts of foods including: pancakes, ice-cream, peanuts, soup, and scrambled eggs. *He can play all sorts of instruments. *He likes horror movies. *He's a good dancer. *He has a Tweeter account and has over 5,000 followers. *When he was five, he wished to stuck in room full of ice-cream. *He has a fear of umbrellas. *Has an outie belly button. *He likes stuffed animals. *He loves to color outside the lines of coloring books. *He and Dez made an Austin cologne that had a secret ingredient of his sweat. *He has a pillow with his face on it. *Though he is a singer, he isn't very good at creating his own original songs. *Hes had a weird dream where he is running in a cotton candy forest while vikings, his grandmother, and a peanut vendor are chasing him and throwing cantaloupes at him.. *He always dreamed, ever since he was little, to perform at Times Square on New Year's Eve. *He often wears ties, jackets, and layers. *He seems to be a pretty helpful, caring, and loving guy. *He doesn't like to wake up at 6 AM.. *He doesn't like to play golf. *He can spin a basketball on his finger for a very long time. *When he was five, he wished to be stuck in a freezer full of ice cream. *He likes Bruno Mars. *He likes cheerleaders. *He likes Lebron James.. *He had a big fears of umbrellas but got rid of it in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Austin & Ally Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Moon Family Category:Friends of Ally Category:Friends of Trish Category:Friends of Dez Category:Miami Citzens Category:Austin Moon Category:Austin & Ally